Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (film)/Trailer transcripts
Teaser trailer (MPAA green screen) (Show Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Show Cartoon Network logo) (Shows a clip of Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Puffy with Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura in it) Announcer: Since Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Puffy ended 5 months ago, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura still figured out to be shown on the movie. Instead of Live-Action of it, It will become Animated. But what if they become Animated? (The paint with rainbow colors. splashed Ami and Yumi, turning them into animated with different of them, unlike the Live-Action one, for Ami Onuki, She now had pink hair with flower on it and eyes, wearing a 1960s go-go dress and white knee-high go-go boots and Yumi Yoshimura, She now had heavy metal/grunge/goth style with studded necklaces and bracelets, a light purple T-shirt with a skull that has the same facial expressions as she does and seems to have a mind of its own, a black miniskirt, purple bike shorts, and black army boots) Yumi: What the Earth just happened? Ami: '''I don't know. (They looked at the mirror and they looked surprised) '''Yumi: We have turn into animated! (starting to freak out) Ami: Yumi, Yumi, clam down, calm down! (Yumi stopped freaking out) Yumi: I'm Sorry Ami, but i'm don't like of my look!! Ami: Please, don't. Look at me, I'm very Beautiful! What do you think of my outfit? Yumi: Yeah, I Guess, but no foolish Ami, What are we going to do, Standing looking at the Mirror?! Ami: I don't know, I'm not looking at the Mirror, We had to wait until Something happened with Me and you, It's you and me, Yumi!! Yumi: I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this?! Ami: Like What?! Yumi: The Show called "Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Puffy" will be become animated forever. I know we were trying to getting rid of this style, because this show were shotted in Live-Action!! (Yumi panting) Yumi: Listen, Ami. I know this is getting more hard and all that, but we had to work as a team. I mean, we are partners, right? Ami: Right. (Ami and Yumi hugged together) Yumi: Okay. Now let's get rid of this animated. Ami: Aww, I like that one, because I'm am so cute, but ok!! (John Yoshimura is seen on windows behind them. Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura look at the windows.) John: Ami! Yumi! Why are you two standing around for? There's no time to goof around! We must catch that girl! Ami: Juile? John: Yes! Now get your lazy feets here, or else we're all gonna go bang! Yumi: Okay, If you say so... (Yumi running to outside door, leaving Ami alone in the room.) Ami: (talking to himself) Oh, what am I doing here? I know it sounds dangerous to me, but looks like I have to do this, just please do it... do it... do it... (Yumi's arm grabs Ami offscreen.) Ami: HEY--!! (Black screen drop down the screen, showing the Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi logo) ("Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper plays) Announcer: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Ami: (ripping the screen) It's was simple mistake, People, please, please I'm begging you, It a show!! (Shows the text "They will get a movie") Ami: (walk in of the screen, looking up at the text) A Movie, are you kidding me, Why did they mention it! (whimping as she walk out of the screen) (Shows the text "SUMMER 2003" and a copyright with the Warner Bros. Pictures, Cartoon Network and Renegade Animation print logo below.) Theatrical trailer #1 (MPAA green screen) ("Won't Get Fooled Again" by The Whos plays) (Show Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Show Cartoon Network Movies logo) (It's show various of New York City, until a suitcase drops in airport station) Chiyo Onuki: There you are, I told you I found her, to mother inexact! (music stops) Phil Onuki: Inexact? She left us a note! I'm leaving, I'll be on the Airport! (music start again, after he speak) Ami Onuki: I'm going to New York City, I'll see you after I'm came back from City. Announcer: There come a time, in the young person life. Ami Onuki: (defend by the camera shooting) What the...?! Yumi Yoshimura: (holding a camera) Nice, That's would be 60c bucks. Announcer: When She must show everyone... Yumi Yoshimura: (still taking photo of Ami Onuki) Yeah!! I LOVIN IT, LOVIN IT, LOVIN IT!!!!! Ami Onuki: I do not want to take photo of me! Yumi Yoshimura: That's Alright, There no video on the camera! (throw away from her camera) Do you want something to eat? (notices that she gone, cause music to stop again) Where she goes?! Announcer: (music start) what she really like to! Yumi Yoshimura: Put your hands between the rail! (music stop once again) Ami Onuki: Huh? (A Wild Ride start with flinging in the air) Ami Onuki: (music start once again) WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (cut to herself holding on the rail) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yumi Yoshimura: YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (It's showing going through the holes) Yumi Yoshimura: Oops, There's go my music! Text: From the studios that brought you The Powerpuff Girls and Johnny Bravo Announcer: From the studios that brought you The Powerpuff Girls and Johnny Bravo (A Ride give their a spin) Yumi Yoshimura: Yoooo-diddle-dee!! (then it's slide up and into the flashing tunnel, showing Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura inside the flashing tunnel, then it's came out, spinning) Ami Onuki: Woah-Woah-Woooaaaahhhhhh!!!! (It's was straight into the corners) Yumi Yoshimura: It's youth to be lot damage, That's is big hammer. Ami Onuki: (gasps) Yumi Yoshimura: Oh, I predict that? Ami Onuki: Wha-oo-oo-ahhhhhhh!!!!! (It's push out, Wild Ride is over, Ami Onuki fall down) Yumi Yoshimura: Just look at the bright side, I know it's back at my hand! (notices something down in the ground) Hey, That's Shiny!! (get hit by the giant hammer) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Woo-Woo-Woo-Woo!!! Announcer: Janice Kawaye Ami Onuki: Onuki, Ami Onuki! Yumi Yoshimura: Oh, Hi Everyone, Ami, Here the cool star. Announcer: Jess Harnell Julie Lorelei: (getting kicked by Ned) Ow! Ned Nicholas: It's was an accident, I meant to DO THIS!! Julie Lorelei: (getting kicked by Ned again) Ow! Announcer: Lara Jill Miller Julie Lorelei: Bye, Mum. Julie Mom: So long, Daughter, Good luck with your dastardly plan. Announcer: Keone Young Kaz Harada: Hey, Who's the zine with her sweet Keewatin. (Misaki Yoshimura fainted) Announcer: Cree Summer Zoe Zero: Oh dear, This is the fourth odd chance today. Announcer: Fred Tatasciore Yuri Yoshimura: My name is Yuri, Rhymes with Burl (Burr noise) Announcer: and Grey DeLisle Yumi Yoshimura: I'll slap you if you call me Humi (A Guitar Fall down one-by-one) Yumi Yoshumura: Speaking of Devil, Here we come? (Guitar land badly) Yumi Yoshimura: OWWW!!! Announcer: They are Awesome... Bill Blake: Who are those losers? Yumi Yoshimura: Well Miss-- More coming soon! Theatrical trailer #2 (MPAA green screen) More coming soon! Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi